bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gotei 13
The Gotei 13 & The Visored vs. Gerard Valkyrie is a conflict which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It involves several high-ranking Shinigami and multiple Visored facing off against Sternritter "M" Gerard Valkyrie. Prelude After entering the newly formed Wahrwelt in the Royal Realm,Bleach manga; Chapter 628, page 1 the Gotei 13 and Visored forces begin making their way toward the center to confront Yhwach;Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 4-5 en route, Lille Barro begins picking off stragglers from the main group,Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 11-12 only stopping once Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku confronts him alone,Bleach manga; Chapter 644, pages 11-17 leaving behind orders for the group to continue without him.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, pages 1-5 Eventually, the remaining Shinigami reach the central structure of Wahrwelt; however, Gerard, having initially been sent to a branch of Wahrwelt with no Shinigami for him to fight,Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 6 leaps over a tremendous distance and crashes into the ground in front of them before congratulating the Shinigami for making it this far.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 7-10 As Gerard proclaims that they will have to defeat him before proceeding any further, Renji Abarai binds Gerard's arm with Zabimaru and agrees to do so as the other prepare to advance. However, Gerard spreads out his cape to prevent their passage and claims that none of them could defeat him in a one-on-one fight before daring them to attack together.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 11-13 Battle Soon afterward, Gerard is overpowered by Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji, who berates him for thinking he stood a chance against so many captains and lieutenants at once. However, Gerard merely grins while noting that prevailing over all of the Shinigami at once would definitely be a miracle''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 654, pages 16-17 before explaining how a miracle is never considered as such if it occurs at an ordinary moment. As Renji questions what he means, Gerard commends him and Byakuya for injuring him so gravely before proclaiming that a miracle is miraculous because it occurs when all seems lost.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 1-2 However, Gerard is interrupted by Byakuya, who slams Senbonzakura into Gerard's head before ripping through his skull with a flick of his wrist. As Gerard's battered helmet falls onto the ground before her, a startled Momo Hinamori wonders if going so far was really necessary, prompting Shinji Hirako to point out that Gerard clearly had a trick of some kind that he believed could reverse the entire battle in one go before stating that they had no idea what would happen if they did not go so far. After slamming Senbonzakura into Gerard's body one more time for good measure, Byakuya tells the others to proceed, but as they do so, an enormous foot appears behind them before slamming into the ground where they are standing.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 3-6 Giant Battle Begins As Renji realizes that he is looking at an enormous foot, he and the other Shinigami look up to see Gerard towering above them, now gigantic in stature, while introducing himself as Gerard "The Miracle" with the power to convert physical damage to an increase in the size of his body. Once again commending the Shinigami for injuring him so gravely, Gerard notes that this has allowed him to grow to a greater size than ever before as he breaks the roof off of a tower and throws it at them. The broken tower section smashes into the ground and scatters the Shinigami, forcing Shinji to grab a falling Momo by the hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 7-13 Gerard slams his hand into Shinji and Momo, prompting Rukia Kuchiki and Renji to call out to them as Byakuya attempts to attack Gerard with Senbonzakura once more, only for Gerard to effortlessly block the blade petals with his open hand before slamming his fist into the building Byakuya is standing on top of. As Renji and Rukia call out to Byakuya, Gerard blows them into the rubble below and laughs before proclaiming that no miracle will be saving the Shinigami regardless of how much they cry out in anguish.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 14-17 As Gerard smashes through more buildings,Bleach manga; Chapter 656, page 1 Hiyori Sarugaki and Hachigen Ushōda hide in a nearby room, with Hiyori expressing her disbelief at how quickly Gerard is taking out the other combatants. Resting his arm on a building, Gerard proclaims that this is too easy.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 7-8 , and Lisa Yadōmaru appear behind Gerard and attack him simultaneously after he is distracted by Hiyori's triple Cero.]] Complaining about how even the captain-level Shinigami seem to be powerless before his might, Gerard notes that he must search for survivors as he would sift through sand for ants before slamming his hand into the building where Hiyori and Hachigen are hiding. As Gerard claims that finding the survivors is a miraculous feat, Hiyori appears behind him with her Hollow mask donned before firing a triple Cero at Gerard, who swipes through it while asking Hiyori if she really thought that would hurt him. However, Hiyori denies this as Hachigen, Love Aikawa, and Lisa Yadōmaru appear behind Gerard before attacking him with Chocolate Bar Slider, Hifuki no Koduchi, and Nijū Ichijō Tonbokudari.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 9-13 The attacks create a massive blast and pierce Gerard with barriers and stabbing attacks, but Gerard merely brushes them off before sending the four Visored flying into buildings with a single swing of his arm. Noting that this will never end at this rate, Gerard realizes that he can simply take out the entire area with all the Shinigami still in it and attempts to do so by punching the ground, only to have his right arm suddenly frozen in place as Tōshirō Hitsugaya states that he cannot allow this before telling Gerard to remain frozen in place for the rest of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 13-17 After he and Hitsugaya exchange introductions, Gerard smashes the ice encasing his arm and swipes at Hitsugaya, who activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, and encases Gerard's torso in ice as Momo watches from below with an injured Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter 659, pages 1-5 The Return of Kenpachi Zaraki .]] Shortly afterward, Gerard shatters the ice while roaring, leading Hitsugaya to note that they need to think of something else while admitting that Gerard is very tough. As Gerard asks Hitsugaya if he believed ice attacks would be enough to stop him while trying to grab him, Byakuya intercepts Gerard's hand with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi while telling Hitsugaya that he cannot hope to defeat Gerard alone and will need his assistance. Landing beside Byakuya, Hitsugaya admits that the height difference between them and Gerard means fighting two-on-one would not be cowardly. However, as Gerard reaches for them and Hitsugaya and Byakuya prepare to attack, Gerard's right forearm is sliced off by Kenpachi Zaraki, who expresses his disgust at two captains working together like this.Bleach manga; Chapter 666, pages 13-17 As Gerard roars in pain, his forearm suddenly reforms in a flash of light with visibly black veins, leading him to proclaim that it has become even stronger. When Hitsugaya questions what just happened, Byakuya explains how The Miracle causes Gerard to grow and regenerate from damage while becoming even stronger, leading Hitsugaya to note that he must have been much smaller at the beginning of this battle. However, Hitsugaya is surprised when Kenpachi, having heard the explanation as well, decides to cut Gerard to pieces in order to see what happens and attacks, forcing Hitsugaya to intercept his strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 4-6 When Kenpachi demands that he explain himself, Hitsugaya admits that he caught on quickly and tells him to think this through before pointing out how someone as big as Gerard is falling from such a great height would destroy Soul Society, only for Kenpachi to state that he would be too busy cutting him up on the way down to care. Suddenly, Gerard stomps on the two of them with tremendous force, only for Kenpachi to catch and push back his foot before throwing Gerard into the tower at the center of Wahrwelt. Leaping forward, Kenpachi claims that he did not come here to be lectured.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 7-10 Kenpachi proclaims that he wants to see what the inside of Gerard's head looks like before slashing at him, only for Gerard to block with his shield before bashing Kenpachi with a swing of his shield arm, sending him crashing through multiple buildings. Unsheathing his sword, Hoffnung, Gerard praises Kenpachi's raw strength before noting that he is willing to let Hoffnung rust against a powerful being of darkness like Kenpachi. Claiming that Gerard's toughness just makes him more appealing to slice up, Kenpachi removes his eyepatch and releases his Shikai, Nozarashi, before blocking Gerard's subsequent slash and pushing him back a considerable distance. However, as Kenpachi leaps into the air, Gerard reveals he has nicked the blade of Hoffnung as a large cut appears on Kenpachi's chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 10-17 When Kenpachi expresses confusion at this, Gerard claims that his miracles are formed by the hearts of the people before stating that Hoffnung cannot be cracked because it would cause despair, prompting Kenpachi to berate him for explaining how his power works before claiming he would regret it. Proclaiming that Kenpachi would regret not understanding his act of pity, Gerard drives Hoffnung into the ground where he is standing, only for Kenpachi to run up the blade before slashing at Gerard's head. After leaning back to avoid the slash, Gerard smacks Kenpachi into a building as both praise the other's reaction speed. However, when Hitsugaya attempts to attack Gerard with Guncho Tsurara, Kenpachi bashes him back.Bleach manga; Chapter 668, pages 1-8 Crashing into a building below, Hitsugaya demands to know what Kenpachi is doing, only for Kenpachi to tell him to stay out of this battle. When Byakuya tells him not to argue with this, Hitsugaya points out that he cannot leave Kenpachi to fight Gerard alone because Kenpachi has already removed his eyepatch, meaning he instinctively knows how powerful Gerard is. As Byakuya notes the increasing exhaustion of all the combatants on their side, Hitsugaya formulates a plan to freeze and shatter Gerard with Byakuya's help. Meanwhile, Gerard begins to overwhelm Kenpachi, who has suffered more injuries from Hoffnung.Bleach manga; Chapter 668, pages 8-12 Gerard admits that it would be futile to fight while trying to not damage his sword before stating that each chip in his blade carves more despair into Kenpachi's body. When Kenpachi leaps toward him once more, Gerard commends his spirit while sending him crashing into the ground below before interrupting Hitsugaya and Byakuya's attempted surprise attack on him, which he claims to have been watching the preparation of the whole time. Suddenly, Yachiru Kusajishi appears before Kenpachi and tells him that he has to keep going while trying to get him up. As energy flows down Kenpachi's arm, to his confusion, Yachiru informs him that this is the power known as Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 668, pages 12-17 An enormous pillar of energy erupts from Kenpachi's location, startling the other combatants, before clearing to reveal that he has gained red skin and an altered version of his Shikai. Noting that Kenpachi is merely wielding a broken version of his own sword despite the rise in his Reiatsu, Gerard ridicules him as being unworthy of facing Hoffnung before attempting to crush him with his fist. However, a demon-faced Kenpachi roars and bites Gerard's fist before ripping off his entire arm by simply turning his head, causing Gerard to scream in pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, pages 2-10 As Kenpachi spits out the arm, which crashes into some nearby buildings, Gerard berates Kenpachi for not remembering that cutting off his limbs is pointless as his arm begins to reform, only for Kenpachi to leap into the air before slashing at Gerard, who attempts to block with his shield. When his shield and forearm are cut through and his head receives a deep gash, Gerard expresses shock at his shield being damaged before Kenpachi punches him in the face, sending him flying off of Wahrwelt as he grabs Hoffnung. Sprouting a pair of wings, Gerard attempts to attack Kenpachi once more, but Kenpachi simply cuts him in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, pages 10-17 .]] Gerard's two halves crash into '''Wahrwelt as Kenpachi stands before them, prompting a shaken Hitsugaya to admit that they should keep their distance as Byakuya notes that Kenpachi seems to have lost all reason. Suddenly, Kenpachi leaps back and roars as Gerard's two halves rise into the air while forming a Quincy Zeichen out of their blood, which causes them to join together in a flash of light before Gerard appears once more in his Quincy: Vollständig, Aschetonig, as he fires a blast of energy from the tip of Hoffnung at Byakuya and Hitsugaya. Seeing the area before him completely destroyed and falling down, Hitsugaya freezes the debris in place before being sent flying by another blast. Stating that he is a noble warrior of God, Gerard proclaims that he wields his blade even in death.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 1-11 As Gerard swings Hoffnung toward him, Kenpachi attempts to counterattack, only for his right arm to suddenly tear apart at the elbow as Yachiru notes she released too much power for his body to handle. Gerard slashes through the ground, leaving Kenpachi lying in the rubble with his right arm completely severed, before slashing at Hitsugaya, who is sent flying back through the air before being caught by Byakuya's Senbonzakura petals and deposited on a nearby building. Byakuya tells him to deactivate his Bankai because he is clearly at his limit, but Hitsugaya points out that he never said his ice flowers falling meant his Bankai would be deactivated before revealing that it instead causes Daiguren Hyōrinmaru to achieve its complete form as his body becomes that of an adult.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, pages 11-17 Advent of Tōshirō Hitsugaya ' after freezing his shield and rending '''Hoffnung' useless.]] As Hitsugaya explains the circumstances behind his transformation and claims to not like his adult form very much, Gerard wonders who he is and, upon Hitsugaya re-introducing himself, wonders what the purpose of this transformation is before declaring that this is how it should be as he drives Hoffnung into the area where Hitsugaya is standing. With Gerard proclaiming that Hitsugaya is better suited to face him as an adult, Hitsugaya leaps away from the destruction before freezing Gerard's subsequently thrown shield in midair. When Gerard slashes at him, Hitsugaya cuts Hoffnung in half and reveals that its functions have ceased due to it being frozen, prompting Gerard to summon his Heilig Bogen in an attempt to crush Hitsugaya with overwhelming power. However, Hitsugaya reveals that he is too late as Gerard and the surrounding area are frozen solid by Shikai Hyōketsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 1-11 .]] Hitsugaya explains how all matter and elements within four "steps" of the release of his Bankai's power are frozen solid and notes how Gerard might have been able to harm him had he fired his '''Heilig Bogen within the first three steps instead, only to be surprised when Gerard breaks free of the ice and grabs him while proclaiming that the elements mean nothing to a warrior of God like himself. As Gerard decides to crush Hitsugaya in his hands, he is suddenly toppled when Kenpachi pushes him over. With Gerard's body being slowly encased in ice, Hitsugaya states that this is the result of Gerard physically touching him as Byakuya unleashes Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Ōgi: Ikka Senjinka, which obliterates Gerard's head.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 12-17 As Gerard's frozen body crumbles, Hitsugaya collapses, only to be caught and held up by Byakuya, who notes that Hitsugaya has pushed him body to the limit with his Bankai, prompting Hitsugaya to admit that he is barely hanging on. However, they interrupted when energy erupts around them as Gerard's body begins reforming. With a shocked Hitsugaya expressing disbelief at him still being alive, Gerard is revived in a new, eerie form.Bleach manga; Chapter 672, pages 1-6 As Renji and Rukia make their way through the rubble, they are caught off-guard by the energy eruption and see Gerard's new form, prompting Hitsugaya to warn them that Gerard is far more powerful now than he was when they first battled him. However, Renji does not recognize Hitsugaya, prompting Rukia to claim that he is actually Hitsugaya's older brother as Hitsugaya plays along. Suddenly, all the combatants sense Ichigo's Reiatsu emanating from the central tower of Wahrwelt.Bleach manga; Chapter 673, pages 1-5 Shortly afterward, Rukia and Renji run through the debris while planning to resume the battle from a nearby location, only to be grabbed and moved to another building by Byakuya as Gerard's hand sweeps through the area where they were standing. Telling Rukia and Renji to join Ichigo, Byakuya reveals that he is currently battling Yhwach before blocking Gerard's incoming hand with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi as he claims that Rukia and Renji are merely not needed here. After thanking Byakuya for his honesty, Rukia and Renji enter the central tower as Byakuya returns to Hitsugaya, who notes that they saw Byakuya's underlying motive before explaining how Shinigami who attend the Shin'ō Academy are taught to fight for their friends and Humans.Bleach manga; Chapter 674, pages 7-13 Aftermath .]] Soon afterward, after absorbing Ichigo Kurosaki's powers, Yhwach initiates a third '''Auswählen. As Hitsugaya and Byakuya continue to face off against Gerard, they are shocked to see Gerard's flesh stripped away by the Auswählen, leaving his bones to crash into the ground below.Bleach manga; Chapter 680, pages 14-15 References Navigation Category:Battle